


Profondo Dolore

by RayearthHikaru



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Hatred, Jealousy, Love, Reader-Insert, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayearthHikaru/pseuds/RayearthHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with Ezio Auditore Da Firenze is the most painful thing in the world.<br/>But how are you supposed to live without these feelings? You don't even want to know the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profondo Dolore

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this simple oneshot came into my mind when I finished playing Assassin's Creed 2 and started with Brotherhood. So far I loved all the Assassins, but I think that having a real relationship with a younger Ezio would be pretty much impossible... at least before meeting Sofia.  
> This very short story here is set in a headcanon world where the reader is secretly an Assassin, but never told the truth about this side of her to Ezio, until every secondary character in AC2 reveals him/herself.  
> Also, for the ones of you who don't really know, the title means 'deep pain'.
> 
>  
> 
> **Translations:**
> 
>  
> 
>  _Non piangere, piccina_ = Don't cry, little one

It has always been like this.

Seeing Ezio Auditore Da Firenze - your childhood friend and first love - flirting and sleeping with almost every girl in Florence, made you feel as if you had a tons of blades stuck into your chest.

It hurt feeling him so distant despite the huge amount of time you used to spend with the man, running over countless rooftops in the city and joking about the guards unable to catch you.

It hurt being considered like a second sister, as you watched him climb and disappear into the noble Cristina Vespucci's bedroom. Your heart broke in thousand pieces each time, making you feel terribly empty and mortified.

It hurt going unnoticed merely because you felt more comfortable wearing a pair of trousers and a simple shirt, instead of long gowns and bothersome corsets (how were you supposed to climb on the Florentine buildings with a bulky dress, anyway?).

It hurt seeing Ezio so grief-stricken after his father and brothers were unfairly executed by the Templars in a public humiliation, before hatred consumed him and made him become a bloodthirsty Assassin with the sole purpose of killing those responsible for said murder.

It hurt keeping the truth hidden from the most important person of your life, following him to Venice once he left with Leonardo Da Vinci; clever inventor, artist and so far the only reliable person Ezio had besides you and his remaining family members.

It hurt when he asked you to leave for your own sake, instead of being happy and relieved to have you by his side like the old times.

It hurt when you spotted him making out with Rosa, a very skilled thief with a rough way of talking and an irritating smug expression printed on her face. And guess what? She wears trousers! 

It hurt when he found hospitality at the brothel run by Sister Teodora, knowing the fun he was certainly going to have with all those beautiful courtesans as you couldn't feel more alone and forgotten.

It hurt you when you finally could step forward together with the ones who trained him and helped him during his stay in Venice, an astonished Ezio staring at you as if he was meeting his long time friend for the very first time.

And it hurt perceiving him so close all of a sudden, courting you as if your being an Assassin made you gain that charm and that beauty which you have always kept repressed.

It hurt being labeled like another one of his countless conquests, even more when you had to reject him the moment when he his lips were finally over yours, breaking the kiss you had been waiting for for more than ten long years.

And now it hurts having his arms around your shaking shoulders, your face pressed agains his chest trying to contain your bitter tears. 

He doesn't even know the true reason behind your sadness, he simply found you here, alone on this roof, under the midnight stars and crescent moon, struck by inexplicable tremors and watery eyes. You couldn't say a single word, bursting into tears like a fragile little girl the moment you saw him, a beard he never had along his beautiful face. 

The joyful young boy you played and ran with in Florence is definitely gone, giving way to the man he has proudly become. 

It hurts thinking that so many years have passed, both of you radically changed, yet your feelings for the Auditore are still the same as when you were a hopeless 17 years old girl.

 _“Non piangere, piccina,”_ his voice echoes into his rib cage. “I'm here.”

No, you're not, you say to yourself. You're never really with me and this hurts like hell. 

You hate this. You're an Assassin and thus you are supposed to be strong, tough and inflexible, but you are acting as if the years of hard training and the killings you made until now had no value anymore. 

You would like to punch him with all the strenght you have, eventually providing him with a brand new scar on his matured visage. Instead, you for once let your body guide your brain, your crying subsiding as you slowly lift your head, puffy eyes leaving his now wet Assassin robes. 

And with the moon staring and smiling at the two of you, you grab his black collar and pull a confused Ezio down to you, your lips pressing against his in a firm kiss.

It feels good when, probably pleased of your unexpected actions, he holds you tightly in his embrace and his tongue dances with yours in a passionate battle, the left scar over his lips brushing against your eager mouth. 

Even if you know that you certainly will not be his last, you decide to put your fears and pain aside and let him have his way on you. Because, right here and now, you want – you need - to finally feel him pressed against your trembling body. Just for now, you're going to be his special courtesan, holding on to him as if the world had to end tomorrow.


End file.
